


A Meek Seductress

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Seduction, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, virgin Mitsuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: SEES isn't in the best place right now and no one understands that better than Fuuka. Needing to lift everyone's spirits she's set out to give them all some physical comfort, starting with their resident ice queen.





	A Meek Seductress

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh boy after a bit of a dry spell we finally have another commission from my Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

It was December, and Fuuka had never seen the dorms in a more somber mood than perhaps after Shinjiro passed. No one was in very high spirits, least of all herself, but she knew that that this shared dread was harmful regardless of the quite understandable reason for it. Fuuka wanted to help her teammates forget their sorrows if only for a little bit, but that was easier said than done. It certainly didn’t help that she was terribly attracted to most of them, having harbored a crush on just about each one. As such, the little navigator kept a close eye on each one, learning more about each of them and doing her best to bond with them, valuing the friendships she worked so hard to cultivate.

 

This evening, Fuuka decided to make her move to help at least one of her teammates. Mitsuru was inside of the comm room, alone as far as Fuuka could tell, and no doubt feeling every single bit of stress her teammates were and so much more. Lord knows this year had not been the easiest on the upperclassman and Fuuka was determined to help as much as she could. Still, what was there for her to give after all she was a horrendous cook and she didn’t have much money for a gift. Instead, as Fuuka slowly but purposefully scaled the dorm stairs, she resolved to help Mitsuru relax in as intimate a way as she knew. 

 

Fuuka softly rapped on the comm room doors but heard no response. After a moment she repeated this action but still received no response. To her surprise given Mitsuru’s apparent desire to be left alone she found  the doors unlocked and entered without permission. Mitsuru was sat in front of the console, hands bridged against her face and with her back to Fuuka though upon her entering Mitsuru turned to face her, surprised.

 

“Ah, Yamagishi-san. Sorry I must’ve not heard you knocking.” Mitsuru greeted with her usual air of professionalism and elegance.

 

“Oh, it’s not that big of a deal.” Fuuka assured nonchalantly as she let the doors close behind her, secretly locking it behind her back as she began to walk towards Mitsuru.

 

Mitsuru immediately turned back to what she was doing, that is to say not much. She appeared to be poring over official looking papers, though in actuality Fuuka could see her mind was somewhere else. Mitsuru didn’t even appear to register as Fuuka seated herself in the armchair next to her and looked at her senpai. Even now, tired and depressed no doubt beyond belief, Mitsuru carried a noble air like a queen who wore a heavy crown. In this case Mitsuru had her teammates to help shoulder that burden but Fuuka thought that must seem like a small comfort in this situation. Her beautiful red wavy hair, which her lipstick managed to elegantly match, had been put in a ponytail today, something she couldn’t recall seeing her senpai do before though she had done something similar for the festival.

 

The desire to free her locks and watch them spill downward filled Fuuka, though that could of course wait. Speaking of desires, ever since Yakushima, Fuuka had been desiring Mitsuru and to a much greater extent than before. It was a major consideration in picking Mitsuru as her first target. Mitsuru had yet to notice Fuuka’s intense gaze and luckily so since Fuuka only just now realized what she was doing and put a stop to it. Turning her attention away from Mitsuru, and painfully aware of the silence, Fuuka tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach and press forward.

 

“Is something the matter Yamagishi?” Mitsuru asked, as if just noticing that Fuuka had entered the room sat next to her and proceeded to do nothing. 

 

Inconspicuousness was clearly not Fuuka’s forte, but she had picked her hardest target first and one way or another she was going to succeed. 

 

“Oh, well...It’s just that everyone seems so…Shall I say, upset over recent events…” Fuuka answered carefully.

 

Mitsuru gave a light chuckle in response, as if to say that Fuuka was putting it lightly but she nodded in agreement, anyone could perceive thee doom and gloom surrounding SEES, she didn’t need Fuuka to point it out. SEES’s navigator was a sweet girl, but if all she was here for was to remind her of their predicament Mitsuru had half a mind to send her away. 

 

“I just think it’s important that we clear the air so to speak…” Fuuka continued.

 

“I...don’t know how well that will work Yamagishi, everyone is already...Aware...of the gravity of our situation…”

 

“N-no that’s not quite what I meant...:” Fuuka began as she scooted her seat closer to Mitsuru, “What I mean is that we talk about what’s bothering us in general, it does us no good if we keep everything bottled up. That’s what I’m here for.”

 

Mitsuru’s reaction was guarded immediately, but Fuuka could see the hurt behind her eyes. Mitsuru was tired, they were all so tired, and Fuuka was just trying to relieve them of that, surely Mitsuru could see that. 

 

“You...you may be right Fuuka.” Mitsuru relented, letting out a big sigh as she allowed herself to slump in her chair. 

 

Mitsuru was great at hiding it, but here she looked as exhausted as she undoubtedly felt inside something that Fuuka couldn’t allow to stand. It was as Fuuka had thought as empathetic as she was it wasn’t something she could stand to see. 

 

Placing a hand on Mitsuru’s thigh Fuuka gave her a gentle look, “Go ahead senpai, I’m here for you.” 

 

Mitsuru’s face went through a change, softening at her friend’s touch, her eyes remained closed but her pained expression had left her. Taking a deep breath, Mitsuru’s eyes reopened as she exhaled, settling her feelings and collecting herself. Mitsuru was a strong woman that much was clear to anyone but even she could feel stress and pain perhaps even more so because of her need to be stable and calm for her teammates. This strength was one of the things Fuuka most admired but beyond that Mitsuru was just as vulnerable as the rest of them something Fuuka was here to provide the outlet she needed. 

 

All of SEES had had a difficult year, but as Mitsuru opened herself to Fuuka it was quite clear to her that she had had it particularly rough. Sure, Mitsuru wasn’t technically the leader of SEES, but she was still the one most looked up to and this was exacerbating the stress they were all experiencing.

 

“Ever since Ikutsuki, I just don’t know what I’m doing…” Mitsuru lamented, tears not once appearing though Fuuka could tell that if Mitsuru wasn’t forcing them back they’d otherwise be streaming, certainly. “And now I’m the only Kirijo left, how am I supposed to fix anything?”

 

“No one’s asking you to do it all by yourself.” Fuuka reassured, her hand pressing lightly against Mitsuru’s thigh to remind her of her presence, “There’s nothing wrong with needing help.”.

 

“These are my problems Yamagishi-san-” Mitsuru began, her eyes taking on their usual steeliness, “I-it would be irresponsible to force them on someone else.”

 

“It’s not forcing them if they’re offering.” Fuuka told her fixing her own gaze against Mitsuru’s with a resolve normally lacking in her eyes.

 

Mitsuru looked surprised in spite of herself at Fuuka’s sudden turn for the resolute, something she found quite striking in her underclassman. Mitsuru sighed and looked away from Fuuka, unable to argue against that serious look in her eyes. It was a turn Fuuka wasn’t expecting and one that made her heart go out to Mitsuru all the more, knowing how unflinching Mitsuru normally presented herself.

 

“You might be right Yamagishi-san.” Mitsuru sighed.

 

Fuuka noticed to her surprise that Mitsuru was actually finally beginning to tear up. As she looked away from the girl Mitsuru was unable to hold herself back anymore. 

 

Fuuka’s hand moved further up Mitsuru’s thigh in response to this, “Senpai…”

 

“I-I’m fine Yamagishi-san, I-I’m sorry I just-Things really aren’t going well are they?”

 

Fuuka got out of her seat slightly, the distance between them closing as she comforted her senpai. Her hand pressed itself slightly firmer against the girl’s thigh, her hand cupping her cheek unconsciously to regain Mitsuru’s attention. 

“You’re okay Mitsuru, this is, hard for everyone, but this is why we’re a team. We-we need to be there for each other, and I’m here for you right now.” 

 

Mitsuru nodded in response, her tears slowing but still coming, “Thank you Yamagishi-san, you’re very kind…” 

 

Fuuka needed to comfort Mitsuru now more than ever but she found her hand going for something a bit more physical than she intended. Her hand had moved itself under her senpai’s skirt. If Mitsuru noticed she made no remark and so Fuuka allowed her hand to continue its exploration, rubbing slowly and sensually against her bare thigh as her other hand kept itself pressed against Mitsuru’s soft cheek. Fuuka could practically feel the charge that was generating between them, she moved a little closer still yearning for her senpai more and more and needing to give her the comfort and love she deserved.

 

“I’ve always thought you were very strong Senpai, even when I only knew you as the student council president, you were inspirational.” Fuuka admitted to her.

 

Mitsuru sniffled and gave a small chuckle in spite of herself, “What you must think of me now…”.

 

“I think-” Fuuka started, “That you’re still an amazingly strong woman who just needs someone to help her.” 

 

Without warning Fuuka completely left her seat and took a new one in Mitsuru’s lap.

 

“And I think you need someone to love.” Fuuka finished.

 

Before Mitsuru could question or object, Fuuka’s lips trapped hers in a loving embrace. Mitsuru reciprocated almost immediately in spite of herself, drinking in the affection Fuuka was giving her in long slow sips. Fuuka immediately crept her tongue into Mitsuru’s mouth and to her surprise her senpai accepted it eagerly. Mitsuru’s arms wrapped about Fuuka and kept her close as she clumsily worked through this first kiss, an unskilled tongue fumbling against a smaller practiced one.  

 

Mitsuru’s hands rubbed up and down Fuuka’s back, making up for the physical contact she didn’t know she wanted but now desperately craved. Fuuka thanked her size for allowing her to fit so well in Mitsuru’s seat as she eagerly took in her senpai’s taste, comparing it against that imagined flavor as she practiced and imagined this very scenario. Everything about Mitsuru breathed elegance, but her awkward tongue and lips were driving Fuuka crazy over the contrast, driving her desire further and further knowing that she had an advantage over her senpai and would be holding the reins from here on. 

 

Mitsuru’s tears were rapidly drying and her sadness was being replaced with a huge longing that only her teammate could hope to satisfy. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of passion-locked lips, Mitsuru parted from Fuuka, panting as much from sexual desire as from lack of air. Fuuka, however, was relentless shoving her face into the crook of Mitsuru’s neck and planting kiss after kiss while her hand pressed against the older girl’s chest. Mitsuru gave a sharp inhale at the feel of Fuuka’s sudden grope, but it was hardly an unpleasant feeling, she found herself give a brief moan at the unfamiliar sensation. She had no idea how much she wanted or needed this, but now she could think of nothing more than a release to that uncomfortable feeling of yearning between her thighs which were slickening from her outpouring of juices.

 

“Y-Yamagishi~” Mitsuru moaned, her thighs rubbing against each other in a combination of sexual liberation and sudden frustration. 

 

“Senpai~” Fuuka stopped kissing Mitsuru’s neck to reciprocate her moans, and she pressed against her upperclassman in a show of desire.

 

Things however could only progress so far while sharing a chair as Fuuka was all too aware of. Against Mitsuru’s wishes Fuuka pulled away, doing so far too quickly after nuzzling up to her for Mitsuru’s taste, and tugging on her senpai’s arm, Fuuka urged Mitsuru to follow her to the couch. Reluctantly rising from her seat, Mitsuru followed Fuuka who stopped at the edge of bed, pulling the taller girl in closer. Mitsuru spent a moment savoring the embrace as the shorter girl held her tight, a normally timid hand boldly pressing against her ass. Once again though Fuuka ended the embrace too soon, her hands moving to Mitsuru’s chest and quickly working to unbutton her school uniform. Mitsuru gave a small gasp but relented immediately, sliding the sleeves down her shoulders for Fuuka and revealing her dark satin bra. Reaching behind Mitsuru’s back Fuuka quickly unclasped the bra strap allowing it to fall to the floor along with her blouse.

 

Fuuka’s attention was immediately stolen by Mitsuru’s breasts, obviously the largest of the team and which she had held a certain fixation for since the hot spring. They were perfect as far as Fuuka could see, a healthy gropable size with dark pink nipples hardened by her stimuli. Fuuka’s immediate instinct was to move to capture one of those perfect nipples in her mouth, but Mitsuru stopped her, placing a hand to Fuuka’s face and gently pressing her back. Mitsuru reciprocated Fuuka;s undressing of her, beginning to remove her Gekkoukan uniform and allowing her teal blouse to be tossed aside with it. Wasting no time, Mitsuru took off Fuuka’s light blue bra with an eagerness matching Fuuka’s own and putting them in an equivalent state of undress. Without pause Mitsuru pressed her hands against Fuuka’s much more modest chest, her thumbs pressing gently against her.

 

Fuuka gave a light sigh as she took in the sensation, well used to the feeling of her nipples being stimulated but very unused to how it felt for someone else to touch them. Fuuka returned the affection, pressing her own hands against Mitsuru’s chest and feeling the pleasant weight they had to them, gently squeezing and kneading them the way she’d dreamed of before. The two stood there for a moment appreciating the other’s chest, Fuuka though was hungry for more and her hands were soon travelling down Mitsuru’s navel and waist. The navigator was savoring every second her skin touched Mitsuru’s own beautiful unmarred body and with fingertips pressing against the waist of her skirt, she needed desperately to feel other more intimate parts. Mitsuru made no protest as Fuuka’s fingers pressed against a zipper and glided down the side of her hip. The black skirt fell to the ground and unveiled a pair of panties to match her discarded bra.

 

Fuuka looked up for approval just to see that Mitsuru was having trouble looking her in the eyes, a deep red to match her hair covering her face. Removing her hands from Fuuka’s breasts, Mitsuru brushed Fuuka’s hands away and pulled her underwear down herself finally giving Fuuka a glimpse at her most private places. Mitsuru stood there motionless, a blush still on her face as she grew acclimated to another’s eyes on her nude figure. It was a figure to be proud of for sure but Mitsuru rarely thought about such things and even more rarely about sexual matters and so this sudden turn of events was leaving her as puzzled as it was horny. Fuuka meanwhile took in the sight and steeled herself for what was now very soon to come. As Mitsuru grew used to her own nudity Fuuka took the opportunity to remove her own skirt dropping it to the floor and slid her panties and tights down with it, exposing herself for Mitsuru though she wasn’t looking.

 

“MItsuru-senpai.” Fuuka declared to grab her new lover’s attention.

 

Mitsuru’s eyes finally turned back to Fuuka and stared, transfixed over Fuuka’s slight body. A blush came to Fuuka in spite of her preparedness for this especially as she noted Mitsuru lightly biting her lip in desire. Without warning Mitsuru pounced, pinning Fuuka against the couch as her lips and chest pressed against Fuuka’s. Fuuka was taken aback by Mitsuru’s sudden dominance but she took control back quickly enough, her tongue quickly taking control of the situation and her hands finding their natural position at Mitsuru’s hips. Mitsuru’s body leaned into Fuuka’s caressing, the younger navigator moving her hand’s lower along her sides to grab her supple rear and press her body all the closer. Fuuka swelled with satisfaction that she had managed to finally seduce Mitsuru and now she had her and her beautiful body wrapped around her finger as she always wanted.

 

As Mitsuru continued to hungrily enveloped herself in Fuuka’s embrace, the navigator moved a hand off of her senpai’s hip. Fuuka’s hand moved between Mitsuru’s legs, pressing themselves against the nub that crowned the heiress’s touch starved vagina.

 

“A~H Ah, F-Fuuka~” Mitsuru moaned, her lips snapping away from Fuuka’s as she was brought back to the situation at hand, no longer dreamily kissing and cuddling, but now newer sensations were being brought to the fore.

 

“I know, I know Mitsuru~” Fuuka whispered in a soothing tone, swallowing her remaining nervousness to present the confidence she needed.

 

Fuuka continued to slowly and very lightly rub her fingertips against Mitsuru’s clit getting a charge at how she made Mitsuru’s body shudder in pleasure. Finally, Fuuka moved her hand further down, slipping a finger into Mitsuru’s pussy, effortlessly slipping inside her folds. Mitsuru’s back arched as she gave another breathless moan of pleasure her breasts hanging downward in front of Fuuka’s bemused face. Without a word Fuuka slid in another finger and then yet another, slowly sliding them in and out and staring in wonder as she watched the emotions at play on Mitsuru’s usually composed face. As Fuuka absent-mindedly kept her fingers moving at her chosen rhythm, her other hand now moving off of the ruby-haired beauty’s hip and tracing from her pelvis up to her toned abs. Finally Fuuka’s hand found itself back at Mitsuru’s chest, cupping a breast from the bottom and pulling it slightly towards her, pressing her lips to a perky nipple and suckling like a hungry child. 

 

Mitsuru, registering what was happening, placed her hands on the back of Fuuka’s bob-cut head and pressed her forward into her breast. Mitsuru’s hips were moving slightly in response to Fuuka’s playing with her, never knowing the feeling of anything other than her own fingers entering her and even then it’d been quite a long time since she’d done even that. With a sly inner smile, Fuuka slipped her index finger out from Mitsuru’s snatch and moved it further downward, reaching Mitsuru’s assuredly virginal anus. With very little effort Fuuka slipped a pussy slickened finger up Mitsuru’s ass and got an immediate response with another gasp. 

 

“A-ah~” Was all that left Mitsuru’s mouth as she was anally penetrated for the first time ever, even with the small size of Fuuka’s finger the feeling was foreign and she was unable to describe it aside from it being something she felt she wanted more of.

 

Pulling her face away from Mitsuru’s chest, Fuuka looked up with pride at the satisfaction of her lover, but her own desire had grown just as great and was so far not being shown any attention. Slipping her free hand downward, Fuuka’s fingers pressed against her waiting pussy and began to rub, not penetrating, but rather playing with her lips and otherwise trying to placate her hunger. Mitsuru, opening her eyes to gaze at Fuuka enjoying herself, noticed her little seductress desperately trying to please the both of them by herself. Grabbing Fuuka’s wrist from between her own legs, Mitsuru put a stop to her fingering and pulled Fuuka’s hand away. Panting, Mitsuru pressed her lips against Fuuka’s again, a trail of spit connecting their lips once Mitsuru pulled away again.

 

Silently, Mitsuru lifted herself off of Fuuka and knelt on one end of the couch, “Fuuka, this is all...very new to me, but if we’re going to do this, there is...something I want to try with you.” she explained, still lightly panting from Fuuka’s fingerfucking

 

“What is it Mitsuru?” Fuuka asked, quietly excited to see what she had in mind.

 

Mitsuru gently grabbed Fuuka’s ankles and pulled her legs towards her, spreading the legs slightly before reclining herself. By this point Fuuka understood what the scarlet woman needed and she reciprocate the gesture by grabbing her senpai’s ankles and pulling her closer until their pussies kissed. Pressing their lips together, Fuuka began to gyrate her hips against Mitsuru’s who moaned for Fuuka once again before copying the gesture. The two sat their together in silence for quite some time, their pussies rubbing against the other’s with oly light moaning to otherwise fill the room. Fuuka was impressed that Mitsuru initiated this, seeing that the heiress was less sheltered than she had assumed. Then, like a siren’s song cutting through the mist Fuuka heard Mitsuru moan for her once again.

 

“Ah~ Fuuka-chan, don’t stop please~ N-never stop~” 

 

Every word Fuuka had heard out of Mitsuru’s mouth this evening had been pure honey but this topped all of that. With her lust and attraction fueling her Fuuka moved herself more forcefully, pressing herself against Mitsuru and grinding their lips against each other and getting more sounds of approval from her senpai in the process. In spite of herself Fuuka moaned with her as well, sounds harmonizing as each press and rub generated another moan. Thoughts of pleasing Mitsuru or herself were slowly leaving Fuuka’s mind as she lost herself to the pleasure. Fuuka found herself quite adept at giving, but now she was able to receive at the same time as her and Mitsuru’s pussies, hungry as they were for pleasure and attention, pleasured the other. With the sound of another, much rougher moan, Fuuka felt Mitsuru’s lips quiver. Mitsuru’s hips bucked more harshly as her vagina spasmed and twitched slickening exponentially more as climax finally found her. 

 

Fuuka felt jealous that she could not share the experience with Mitsuru as her orgasm was still some ways off, but those feelings were replaced with joy as she heard her moaning her name, “Fuuka, Fuuk~A! F-Fuuka, baby~”

 

Feeling emboldened by the cries of pleasure Fuuka pressed her hips forward harder, rubbing her clit to Mitsuru’s to further tease her senpai as she rode her through the orgasm. Panting more heavily than ever Mitsuru’s legs fell down in exhaustion, her juicy thighs shaking slightly after what was clearly her first orgasm in a very long time if ever. Seeing Mitsuru so spent, Fuuka continued to limply scissor her, but it was clear her senpai’s tiredness would prevent much cooperation on her part. With a smile, satisfied with her handiwork, Fuuka disentangled herself from Mitsuru who offered soft moaning protests. Moving atop her lover, Fuuka held her pussy above her teammate’s face, rubbing her slit in preparation as Mitsuru looked up in a deep but tired longing. Without a word Fuuka seated herself on Mitsuru’s face who despite her inexperience understood what was needed of her. Placing her delicate hands on Fuuka’s slight thighs, carefully manicured nails gently scratching at Fuuka’s inner thighs, Mitsuru held her down while her eager tongue began to explore. 

 

“Thank you Mitsuru-chan.” Fuuka said accentuating her choice in honorific, knowing that this represented quite the shift in their relationship, “You’re so beautiful Mitsuru-chan, your body deserves worship and I can give you what you deserve.” Fuuka continued, her hands running through and playing with her long red hair all the while.

 

This proved what Fuuka had hypothesized, Mitsuru desperately needed some relief and affection, and if that was true she anticipated the same was true for all her poor long suffering teammates. As she rode Mitsuru’s beautiful face and tongue her mind raced with the possibilities and how she could help her teammates let off all of that steam. It was quite the mission, but she was the best to complete it and given she’d already gotten Mitsuru the other’s would follow easily enough.

 


End file.
